1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to personal mobility vehicles and, more specifically, to a scooter with a marking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of personal mobility vehicles, such as scooters, has become a popular recreational activity. Scooters have become popular among many age groups and there are many different scooter variations and scooter designs. Conventional scooters generally have at least two wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Other scooter designs include three or more wheels. Scooter designs have also become more compact and convenient. With the increase in scooter popularity, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for scooter accessories.
The generation of markings is one feature that has been added to a personal mobility vehicle in at least one instance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,702 to Coroneos discloses an inline skate that includes a chalk-holding mechanism at the rear of the skate. The chalk-holding mechanism is biased toward a marking position, in which a piece of chalk is held in contact with the ground surface when the skate is used by a skater. However, with such an arrangement, if it desired to use the skates without making marks, the chalk-holding mechanism must be removed from the skate.